


Oh, How Dear You are to Me

by blythesbaby



Series: Domestic Shirbert [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gen, anne’s pov, gil is protective, he’s so sweet, i’m in love with gilbert blythe, little blurb of gil being an adorable husband, telling the town they’re pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythesbaby/pseuds/blythesbaby
Summary: Anne ponders about just how much she loves her husband while they tell the town their news.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Domestic Shirbert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886020
Kudos: 70





	Oh, How Dear You are to Me

**Author's Note:**

> (no caps intended)

his hand didn't leave the small of her back for the majority of the night. usually she might find this quite annoying, and tell him off, but tonight was different. it was so sweet to watch his smile get bigger with every one they relayed their news to. his eyes would crinkle to the point that anne wondered if he could even see anything anymore. 

if it had been any other person following her around and not leaving her side, she would have been extremely infuriated by it, but how can you be upset when your darling husband is so proud that he wants to be with you for every reaction? you simply cannot, because for every second you consider telling him to go converse on his own, you have hours of his bright smile and pink cheeks. 

she could tell he was nervous, she was too. after all their history it'd be a miracle if they weren't. his hand stayed with hers most of the night, squeezing reassuringly when either of them felt the familiar shiver of fear. 

his hand, splayed across the small of her back, provided to be a slight grounding to her, otherwise she was scared she might just float away with happiness. oh how sweet he is. 

when he pulls her aside into the bathroom and addresses her with furrowed brows, it is the first time she sees how worried for her he truly is. he felt her cheeks and forehead for a temperature, and asked quietly if she was okay, making it clear that they could leave anytime she needed. 

besides a little nausea, she was just fine, so she kissed him softly and smiled. her sweet sweet husband. 

gil fetched her water periodically and made her a plate of plain-ish foods (to give her nutrients but not provoke her nausea), which she gratefully accepted and ate rather quickly. 

his thumb caressed her knuckles gently, she was well aware of his 'code' and knew this meant : "i'm here". it was funny because she wondered if there was a way she could not know he was here, his hand on her back, constant checkups, warm gazes, how could one miss those? still, she appreciated his small gestures of comfort, and kissed his hand softly, her code for: "thank you, my love" .

the pair were overwhelmed with congratulations from the second they first spoke of the news to the time they had to leave a conversation mid way go get into their carriage. 

oh how darling it was to be in love and carrying a little bundle that showed that love. Anne thought blissfully that it would be nearly impossible for one to top the feeling of elation she felt right then. everything in their world was perfect. 

and when gilbert laid his head on her shoulder, his curls falling every which way and tickling her neck, she felt she could die right then and miss no happiness, for this was at the peak of it all, surely. 

one of her favorite things to do was watch gilbert's eyes flutter close after a long day. they never simply just shut, they would gently flap like a tired butterfly's wings, reluctant to slip away from their world and into his land of dreams. 

he must have been exhausted from the night because his eyes flapped shut mere seconds after getting into bed. 

oh how much she loved him.

his sleepy head reached up and kissed her jaw sweetly. she supposed she'd never get over the rush she felt every time he kissed her unexpectedly. something about it was so special to anne, so theirs. as always, her body responded immediately out of routine, and turned her head to meet his lips.

she was always infatuated with the sweetness of his kisses. she didn't know how he managed to make them so, but she assumed he had some sort of secret magic. or maybe simply kissing someone you love so deeply and irrevocably always felt like this? she was sure that wasn't it, because she was sure he held some sort of magic in his lips. 

oh how much she loved her life! he wrapped quiet arms around her stomach and rested his head on her chest, what a darling husband she had. 

she cuddled closer and brought her hands to gently play with his untamable curls, sweet sweet sweet gilbert. 

she felt him smile into her skin and smiled as well, this right here was where she wanted to be. carrying their child, being pulled closer by a snuggly gilbert, in their own little house of dreams, her heart couldn't be more content. 

after all these years of trials and mishaps, she found her joy. she found her family, and she would put up with gilbert's hand on her back for the rest of eternity if she had to, because, well, to be honest, she loved it.


End file.
